rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
RT
Sitemap Rapture Telephone and Telegraph *See Also Utility_Stuff --- --- --- --- --- The Rapture Phone System was based in a section of Minervas Den. Central switching with building cluster 'Local Offices' Phone lines bundled with other utilities in the 'Utility Aqueducts' traversing Rapture. --- --- --- Rapture Phone System ' : * RT&T - Rapture Telephone and Telegraph * Many phone wires were damaged by Splicers running around inside the walls (were chewed on/whatever) * Wires damage by water problems (collapsed sections, etc..). * Connectivity back to city utilities grid (phone exchanges) required before can be used. * Relay systems in Local Office has to be working (and city exchange) usually one Local Office per large building * Inter-office Lines have to be intact, many trunk lines go all the way back to the central switching (in Minervas Den) * Switchboards used in buildings could be substituted - requires an operator (NPC) * Many Public Payphones - usable by general public (for a fee) - Payphone calls $1 * Private lines connected to exchange (upper tier residences have them usually) * Independent system can be setup if equipment is available (ie- within an industrial complex - again with operator) * Separate Call-Box system for City Constables (simpler system for safety apparatus) * Phone line to the city exchange is quite useful - often a priority to get working to your project worksite (temp system at least) for issuing orders, buying supplies, etc... * Restoring phone service in a Residential Block/Business/Factory/Industrial site required to meet prestige 'achievement'. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- '''Pay phones - "Ring...." ' : If you whack a payphone in BS2 with your melee weapon it makes a nice ringing sound. They didn't work in BS1. Its too bad they didn't have some 'use' action for these in-game phones in the Solo games - something like random of : * Out-of-Order recording/tone/static/busy-signal * A Big Daddy (Ommmmmmmmmm?) or a Little Sister (cutsie voice...) * A/several deranged Splicer rantings/just-laughing on the other end * The time is Crackle Crackle pop click * Someone shrieking "I Told You Not To Call Me Any More !!!!" * Or a number of similar Audio recordings when they ring and YOU answer it Phones to work in the MMORPG for various game element access. --- --- --- '''Phones in Rapture (They 'Missed the Boat' In BS1/BS2]) : Rapture may have fallen apart, but they still could have had the Telephones do something. It would have been fun with the phones in Rapture -- When activated to get some deranged Splicer on the other end ranting at you (a dozen or so different recording assets would have been sufficient - They spent that much effort on Epstein the Swami), mixed in with dead-lines, busy-signals, out-of-order-recordings and ringing-but-no-answer). Throw in a few Faction pre-recordings and strange noises coming over the lines. That's what you might get on some of the phones in "the Ruins" in the MMORPG. Rumor - If you did get someone on the other end, and you Electro-Bolted it - they would scream or some similar effect (burn it out, so it don't work no more - dumb though cuz a working phone is fairly valuable..) --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .